


Setsunasa wo kakushite smile

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Denial, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva un piccolo livido su di un fianco che il giorno prima non c’era, notò Yuya, e ancora sentì il suo cuore venire stretto in una morsa, ancora sentì un dolore lancinante in mezzo al petto.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Setsunasa wo kakushite smile

**_~ Setsunasa wo kakushite smile ~_ **

Yuya lo prese per i fianchi, stringendolo contro di sé e baciandolo prima ancora che potesse dire niente.

Era tornato tardi quella sera Yuri, e lui lo aveva aspettato a lungo sveglio, non riuscendo tuttavia a rilassarsi quando lo aveva sentito aprire la porta di casa.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli una miriade di cose, avrebbe voluto potersela prendere con lui, urlargli contro e chiedergli se davvero non si rendesse conto di come lo facesse sentire, ma alla fine aveva preferito tacere, e concedersi invece quel tipo di approccio, nella vana speranza che riuscisse a farlo sentire meglio.

Lo lasciò andare per qualche secondo, lasciando che il più piccolo si togliesse il cappotto e lo abbandonasse per terra nell’ingresso, prima di passargli il dorso della mano sul viso.

“Come mai hai fatto così tardi? Problemi?” chiese Yuya, e dalla sua espressione si poteva già vedere chiaramente quanto non volesse realmente una risposta a quella domanda.

“Non è successo niente, non ti preoccupare. Mi dispiace di aver fatto così tardi, ma...”

Il più grande non lo lasciò finire e di nuovo prese a baciarlo, prendendolo in braccio e lasciando che gli allacciasse le gambe sulla schiena mentre lo spingeva contro il muro.

Scese con le labbra sulla sua gola, mordendolo piano, e per quanto potesse sentirsi quasi sollevato nell’essere avvolto da quel suo profumo e dal suo sapore tanto familiare, non riusciva a non notare i piccoli segni sul suo corpo che gli indicavano come non fosse più unicamente suo.

Gli veniva da piangere, ma invece si scostò per un secondo e gli sorrise, lasciandogli intendere che andava tutto bene e che non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi, che lui non sospettava assolutamente niente.

Tornò con la bocca su di lui, quasi famelico, cercando di soffocare tutto ciò che provava su quella pelle bollente, rimanendo fermo in quel circolo vizioso in cui vedeva altre mani sul fidanzato, in cui lo sentiva gemere per qualcun altro nello stesso modo in cui lo stava facendo per lui.

Si morse un labbro, mettendolo nuovamente a terra ed inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, non perdendo troppo tempo per liberarlo dai vestiti e fare altrettanto con i propri.

Aveva un piccolo livido su di un fianco che il giorno prima non c’era, notò Yuya, e ancora sentì il suo cuore venire stretto in una morsa, ancora sentì un dolore lancinante in mezzo al petto.

Passò la lingua su quel livido e poi lo baciò più e più volte, scendendo poi con la bocca sul suo sesso e sentendolo eccitarsi sotto le sue cure, fino a quando il più piccolo non cominciò a protendere i fianchi in avanti e verso di lui, segno che al pari di Yuya non aveva la minima voglia di aspettare, di perdersi in preliminari che nessuno dei due desiderava.

Rimanendo con la bocca su di lui Yuya alzò una mano fino alle sue labbra, forzandovi dentro le proprie dita e lasciando che il più piccolo vi passasse in mezzo la lingua, inumidendole senza alcuna malizia, in un modo assolutamente meccanico che quasi gli fece passare la voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa.

Le ritrasse velocemente, portandole alla svelta contro la sua apertura, sentendo il suo corpo aprirsi troppo facilmente a quell’intrusione e lasciandone scivolare dentro già due, preparandolo senza alcuna dolcezza.

“Yuya...” gemette Yuri a voce alta, facendo una smorfia ma al contempo offrendosi a quel tocco, spingendosi contro di lui e dentro la sua bocca, lasciando andare la testa contro la parete e serrando gli occhi.

Il più grande continuò a compiere quei gesti artificiosi come da routine, non attardandosi troppo prima di mettersi nuovamente in piedi, prendendolo in braccio e facendo presa sotto le sue gambe per sostenerne meglio il peso.

Yuri si spingeva contro di lui, e sentiva quanto lo volesse, ma scoprì che non era abbastanza in quel momento per farlo sentire meglio.

Lo guardò negli occhi per una frazione di secondo, chinandosi poi a baciarlo e cercando conforto nel suo sapore, ma ancora trovandolo viziato, corrotto.

Sospirò, separandosi da lui e mordendosi un labbro mentre si spingeva dentro di lui, brutale.

Yuri gridò, facendo una smorfia di dolore, ma non gli chiese di fermarsi. Probabilmente pensava di meritare quel dolore, e Yuya non era completamente in disaccordo.

Si muoveva dentro di lui, velocemente, senza pensare minimamente al piacere del più piccolo, ma solo a sfogare il male che sentiva, solo a dare un senso a quella situazione e dimenticare anche solo per un attimo come la sua vita si fosse improvvisamente tramutata insieme.

La vedeva aleggiare di fronte a sé, esattamente come Yuri, come se stesse per cadere a terra a rallentatore e lui non fosse in grado di fare alcunché per evitarlo, per riafferrarla, per riprendersi quello che gli era stato tolto.

Sentì le mani di Yuri contro la propria schiena graffiarlo, dandogli lo stesso dolore che lui gli stava causando, e quello un po’ gli fece bene.

Si consumarono l’uno nel corpo dell’altro, e quando entrambi ebbero raggiunto l’orgasmo Yuya si sentì improvvisamente svuotato da qualsiasi cosa, come se quello fosse il suo capolinea, e Yuri non fosse più lì insieme a lui.

Lo lasciò andare lentamente, e il più piccolo si accasciò a terra, tenendosi la testa fra le mani e respirando pesantemente.

Poi scoppiò a piangere, inaspettatamente, e Yuya non seppe bene come reagire.

Il suo primo istinto fu quello di abbracciarlo, di dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato bene e che non era ancora finita, che insieme avrebbero trovato il modo di sistemare le cose. Ma era lui il primo a non crederci, e Yuri in fondo non meritava tanta cura da parte sua, per cui represse quell’istinto e lasciò invece il posto all’indifferenza.

“Perché piangi?” gli chiese, con tono neutro, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé.

Il più piccolo alzò la testa, asciugandosi le lacrime.

“Yuya... Yuya, io non...”

“Mentimi.” gli disse velocemente, prima che potesse aggiungere altro. “Mentimi Yuri, per favore. Non puoi fare niente per rendere migliore tutto questo, allora almeno concedimi una bugia. Smetti di piangere e fingi che non sia accaduto nulla.” chiese, cercando ancora di non mostrare al più piccolo quanto in effetti avesse bisogno di quella bugia.

Yuri smise di piangere, e si rialzò in piedi, a fatica.

“Ti amo.” gli disse allora Yuya, e lo vide confondersi per quell’improvvisa dichiarazione, fino a che non comprese che cosa volesse.

“Ti amo anche io, Yuya.” mormorò, e poi raccolse velocemente i propri vestiti, diretto verso la stanza da letto.

Takaki rimase in piedi, fermo all’ingresso, e sospirò.

Anche lui aveva voglia di piangere, ma non lo fece, perché allora lasciare che Yuri gli mentisse non sarebbe servito a niente.

C’era una linea sottile fra tacere e subire, e lui l’aveva appena attraversata, e stava subendo, ma non era ancora disposto a fermarsi.

Amava Yuri, e lui era sincero quando glielo diceva, e quando pensava che nonostante tutto non avrebbe voluto che il più piccolo uscisse dalla sua vita.

Per andare avanti, avrebbe continuato a fingere che fosse sincero anche quell’amore da parte del più piccolo, di cui in realtà ormai non era rimasto niente. 


End file.
